Dog With the Skull
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: The grave digger is back, only this time his victim is at... my house!Completed!
1. My POV

**Dog with the Skull Chapter 1**

**A/N Ok so this is my new story!! Yay! I just want to say that yes I am in it, but there are some things (such as my age, stuff about me and ect.) that will be a lie. I don't want you guys to think that this is my entire life and blah blah blah, because it's not. That's almost all I have to say. The only thing left is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I do own a lot of stuff in this fic, including my dogs.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My POV:

I sat behind the yellow tape crime scene tape. "I can't believe they found a skull on our driveway, a human skull at that," I whispered to my large white dog. I had been sitting in that same spot for the last three or four hours. I was numb.

"Miss? Could we ask you a few questions?" a tall man walked up to me and stood in front of me.

"Could you wait until my grandparents are here?" I asked holding onto Ashley, my dog, tightly as Emma, my other dog, walked down the driveway and sat beside me. I grabbed another leash and put Emma on it. I didn't want her to go and contaminate the evidence.

"Of course," the man said and he sat down beside me. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Hi..." I said quietly as I watched a woman look at the skull. "What is she doing?"

"Examining that skull to see if there is anything that she can use to identify who that was," the Agent explained.

"Really?" I asked, interested.

"Yeah," Agent Booth said with a smile. "You interested in that sort of stuff?"

"I am actually, I always have been interested. She's a forensic anthropologist right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is," the agent looked over at her.

"That's awesome," I said with a smile, but my smile slowly faded. "Can I got up to my house?" I pointed to a house that was about 100 feet up the hill.

"Yeah, sure," Agent Booth replied and I started across the flat part of the driveway. Ashes followed me closely.

When I got to my house, I collapsed against the door. That had been a lot for me to think about in one day.

My cat came up and rubbed against me. "Hi kitty..." I said and I picked up the small cat. I then proceeded to the couch. I sat down with the cat, enjoying the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shayden!" I heard my grandmother call as she walked in the door. "I just got your message and I thought the worst," she wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm ok gramma," I said quietly.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat down beside me on the couch.

"Ashley brought a skull home..." I said, rather quietly for my personality.

"Oh god..." Gramma looked pale.

"Then I decided that the best thing to do would be to call the police and I did," I glanced out the window at my dog who was looking upset because she was tied up now.

"That's a lot for a fifteen year old to go through," Gramma took my hand.

"I'm fine Gramma," I said, looking up at her. "Honest."

"Well your Papa will be here in a few minutes as well. I'm so sorry I didn't get your message earlier!" she kissed my forehead.

"It was fine. Nobody came near me with Ashley there, except for an FBI agent, but I don't know why he was even here," I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I dunno... it just seemed like a matter for the police, not the FBI, but I'm probably wrong..." I stood up and went outside. I could still see the cop cars and stuff. I walked past my gramma's car and went to the trampoline.

I hopped on and bounced around for a few moments, trying to relive myself of stress. It didn't work.

I fell back on the trampoline and lay there, staring up at the sky. I looked over towards the part of the driveway where my mum and dad always parked, but the car wasn't there. "She must've parked at the bottom and walked up..." I said to myself.

I glanced over towards Ashley and saw that she was chewing on another bone. "ASHLEY!" I jumped up and ran, barefoot, across the yard and towards the three dog houses.

I stopped right in front of her and she instantly dropped the bone. I kicked it lightly away from her and grabbed a bag that was in the box of horse brushes behind the dog house.

I put the bone into the bag and then I ran back down the driveway towards the crime scene tape. I stopped at a police officer. "Do you know where... Agent... Booth is?" I asked, out of breath.

"Agent Booth?" the police officer looked to the left and then pointed. "I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks..." Already I was thinking about how exited I would be to have all these people off the driveway, and I hoped they'd be done before I had to go to school tomorrow. I saw a small path along our 'ridge' that my gramma probably walked on to get to the house.

I thought for a moment about just going on the path and then going to Agent Booth, but then decided against it as I saw him coming towards me.

"Hey there," he said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"My dog found this... I don't know when, or where, or how long she's had it, but I didn't know if it was human or not..." I handed him the bag. "I just saw her chewing on it..."

"Thanks," Booth said and then he looked over his shoulder at the tall woman I had seen before. "Bones!"

She turned and walked over to where we were. "Yes?"

"This girl found the skull," Booth told her.

"Actually, my dog found it," I corrected. "I'm the one that called the police."

The lady... Bones was what Booth had called her, said to Booth, "What's in this?" she took the bag that Booth handed to her.

"Ashley was chewing on another bone," I replied, then I noticed the odd looks they were giving me. "Oh, my dog's name is Ashley."

Booth nodded in understanding. "Are your parents home now?"

"My grandparents," I corrected. "And my gramma is."

"Would you mind if we asked you a few more questions then?"

"If you came up to my house then I guess that'd be fine..." I said with a small shrug. I saw CB (my cat) walking down the driveway. "Bee!" I walked up to her and caught her. I then went up to the house with Booth and Bones.

"Gramma?" she said when she got inside.

"Hi, oh hello," my gramma was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a small comb in the other as she combed her natural red hair.

"This is Agent..."

"Seeley Booth and this is my partner Doctor..."

"Temperance Brennan," she said monotonously.

I squeaked.

"You're Temperance Brennan?" my gramma asked, and I suddenly felt a small red blush creep up my cheeks. I knew she was going to tell this woman that I admired her writing skills. "Shayden just adores your books," I was right.

I sat down on the leather couch. "You can sit down," I said with a smile as I tried to get the blush to leave my cheeks.

Booth and Dr. Brennan sat down across from me. "We just have a few questions," Booth told me.

"Alright," I said with a small nod.

"Which of your dogs found the bone?" he asked, looking at my four dogs that were outside.

"Ashley did..." I stood up and went over to a window. "That one," I pointed to her and then came back and sat down beside my gramma.

"Alright..." Booth said and then he looked over at the dog. He then looked back at me. "And where were you when she found it?"

"I was here in the house I guess..." I said, thinking for a second. "And then I noticed she was gone so I went down towards where all the crime scene tape is now, and I saw her coming back up the driveway with the skull."

"And you knew it was a human skull?" Dr. Brennan asked me.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head.

"And this second bone?" she asked. "Did you know it was human as well?"

"Actually I didn't," I said with a small shrug. "But it made sense."

"What did?"

"That it was a human bone," I said, once again shrugging.

"Then.." she began, but Agent Booth cut her off.

"How did it make sense?" he asked.

"Since Ashley had already found one bone, she would've gone back to the site where she found that bone," I replied, leaning back on the couch. "In time, she'll bring the whole skeleton here."

"And you know this how?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Because that's what she's done every other time," I replied calmly, or at least, tried to remain calm. I was pretty tired from the long day and then meeting my favourite author didn't help.

"I think that's all for now..." Booth said, standing up and having his partner beside him. "We'll be in touch."

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, looking up at Booth.

"Sure."

"Why is the FBI involved?" I asked, looking from Agent Booth to Dr. Brennan.

"There's actually a serial killer on the loose, has been for some time," Booth replied.

"Oh..." I said, standing up as well. "Thanks," I walked with them to the door then went upstairs. I was in need of music, desperately.

I turned on my CD that I had made last night, and Suddenly I See came on. I began to dance to the rhythm.

"Suddenly I see, I see this is what I wanna be!" I sang around as I danced. I went over to the speaker, and once again was glad that I lived in the mountains. I turned it up even louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N What do you think? Oh and it's bringing back the Grave Digger just so you know, I have no idea how Ashley will have gotten the bones, but I'll figure it out!**

**Read and review please!**

**--FFTS--  
ONE last note! As of tomorrow, I'm changing my username from Fire From The Sky to -Sunset-Division-**


	2. Brennan's POV

**Dog With the Skull Chapter 2**

**A/N thanks for the reviews! As I said, I'm changing my username to sunset division pretty quick here. Thanks!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan's POV:

I climbed into the front passenger seat of my partner, Agent Seeley Booth's rented SUV. I glanced over in his direction.

"What?" Booth asked as he turned on the ignition of the vehicle.

"I didn't say anything," I replied, looking out the window. "Do you think that she's a suspect?" I asked.

"Who the girl?"

"Yes."

"No," Booth shook his head as we drove the down the long driveway.

"Why not?"

"Because she just didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd murder somebody," he replied and I pursed my lips.

"Neither do many of the people who murder people, but they do, Booth. You know that," I replied, looking over at him.

"But she's a fifteen year old girl, Bones," Booth said to me. "And a fifteen year old girl who wants to be a forensic anthropologist at that."

I was confused. "How many fifteen year old girls want to be forensic anthropologists?"

"Didn't you want to be one since you were a little girl?" Booth asked me in what I think was a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, I wanted to be a singer until I was 13," I replied simply.

Booth looked over at me as we drove down the road and back towards the highway.

"What was that look for?" I asked him.

"What look?"

"That surprised look."

"I didn't expect that. You'd be a good singer."

For some reason, that hit me harder than most things. "You really think so?" I asked.

"Well yeah," Booth said after a few seconds.

I smiled a little bit after that.

Then I heard Booth's phone ring.

"Booth," he said into the receiver. After a few 'uh huhs' and a couple of 'oks' he hung up. "That girl who you think murdered that person.."

"That person that I think she murdered is a woman. In her thirties."

"Alright, so that girl who you think murdered that woman just found another bone," Booth drove down the road some more and turned around in another long driveway. _What is up with people and long driveways up here? _I wondered. . "We're going back."

I groaned slightly.

"What's the matter Bones?"

"Even I can't get reception for my web cam from up there," I said with a small sigh.

"You probably could if you really wanted to. Why don't you ask Miss. Prince? She'd probably tell you."

I glared out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we got back to the girl's house, I went with Booth up to the door.

The girl's grandfather opened it and looked from Booth to me, and back again. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes... we're here to see your granddaughter," Booth replied.

"One sec," he went over to the window and opened it. "Shayden! There's somebody here to see you!"

I heard the faint "Ok" that followed. I walked with Booth around to where I heard it and saw the girl brushing out a lovely chestnut horse.

"Agent Booth! Dr. Brennan!" she said with a smile as she put the brush down and went around and grabbed another bag.

Booth was standing a little bit away from the horse.

"You don't have to be scared of him, Agent," she assured him. "He's really calm. I've screamed in front of him and he never moved a muscle."

Booth stepped a couple of steps closer and then asked her:

"You said you thought that your dog carried around deer bones? How do you know this is human?"

"I compared it to a deer skeleton picture that I found on the internet," she replied before picking up the brush and brushing her horse again. I was petting him softly.

"May I see it?" I asked.

"Of course," she handed the bag to me. "I want to know where all these bones are coming from..."

"So do we," Booth assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time, after we left, we got all the way to the hotel. I laid down on the bed and thought about the day, about the girl. She was smart, there was no doubt about that at all.

"I think she'll be able to be an anthropologist one day," I told Booth.

"Who?" Booth asked, coming out of the bathroom with this toothbrush in his mouth.

"That girl."

"Her name is Shayden."

I nodded. It had been a long day and I was tired. I slowly closed my eyes and allowed sleep to succumb me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Alright! I want to tell you that a lot of that is true and stuff, I mean about the forensic anthropology, only I asked my friends what they thought, so those are my friends incites. **

**I'm also looking for a beta reader, cause I think that I really, really need one by now, so if you have time, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thanks!!**

**--FFTS--**


	3. Booth's POV

**Dog With the Skull Chapter 3**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Once again, if anybody is insterested in helping, I really, really need a beta reader! **

**Thanks!!**

**Oh and New username: Sunset Division**

**One final note: Prince is NOT my last name just so you know, so if there is somebody out there named Shayden Prince, I didn't mean to use that name it was just the first one that came into my head.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Booth's POV:

I watched as she slept. She was so delicate, so gentle... well, while she was asleep anyways. And I guess while she wasn't... sometimes.

After a while I began to fall asleep myself.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, I was lying in bed and I heard the shower in the hotel room running. I knew it was her, so I lay in bed for a few more minutes. When I heard her turn off the water, I finally decided to get up.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said: _What are you looking at? _across the front.

Bones walked out of the shower humming softly to herself. "Good morning sunshine," I said to her with a smile.

She turned quickly. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake."

"I've been up for a couple of minutes. We start the search for the rest of the skeleton today," I told her with a smile.

"I know that Booth," she replied as she dried her hair off with the towel.

"Do you think that the girl will know anything else?" I asked.

"Wouldn't she have called you?"

"I don't know... maybe," I shrugged and went into the bathroom, taking my turn showering.

XXXXXXX

I knocked on Shayden Prince's door at around 10:00 am. Her grandmother answered. "Agent Booth, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We need to speak with your granddaughter, is she around right now?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm surprised you didn't see her when you came in. She's right in there," she pointed to a bunch of trees. "She's riding right now, but you can watch her until she's done."

"Thank you," Bones said to the woman and she walked over to where the girl was riding her horse.

Apparently she had been riding for a while because she was pretty good. She had one small jump in the middle of the pen and I watched as she jumped over it.

She trotted around the pen with her horse until finally they stopped and she hopped off.

"Agent Booth," she said, unclipping and pulling off her helmet. "What can I do for you?" she led the horse over to around us and tied him up before she started brushing him.

"We were just wondering if any more bones turned up," I said with a small shrug.

"Umm... I don't think so... I don't know where Ashley is though," the girl told me.

"Where do you think she is?" Bones asked her, rather snappily.

"I'm not sure... she should be back though... soon," Shayden told us. "I can call her if you want."

Bones looked at me and then nodded. "Yes, please do that."

"Alright," she touched her horse's back and then whistled sharply. To my amazement, the horse stood absolutely still and just flicked his ears towards her so he could listen. "Ashley!" she yelled and the big white dog came running up from the back.

"That's where we start looking," I told Bones, rather forcefully.

"I agree," Bones nodded.

"If you need any help looking around I can help..." she watched Ashley run off to her dog house. "Shit!" Shayden ran over to Ashley and forced the dog to open her jaw. Another bone fell out of the dog's jaw and Shayden brought it back and handed it to Bones.

"This is the left fibula of most likely the same female," Bones told me.

"You can tell from that one little bone?" Shayden asked.

"Yes," Bones replied as she bagged the bone. "Which way did your dog come up from?"

"It looked like the meadow. You can go down there, I just have to brush him up quickly," she pointed to her horse.

"Alright," Bones started under the fence to go towards the other fence that Shayden had pointed to.

Shayden finished brushing her horse and she put away the brushes before putting some rope on him and walking him into the pen that she had been riding him in. She took the rope thing off him and let him go.

He took off running and then stopped at the fence and put his head down and began to eat. I couldn't believe that she walked right past him still even though he had just run past her.

"She's going the wrong way," she told me as she walked quickly towards where Bones was walking. "Dr. Brennan!" she called. "You're going the wrong way!"

"This is the way you pointed though."

"Is it?" she looked in the direction that Bones was walking. "I don't think so," she walked down towards a gate that was at the bottom of the fence. "This is the way that you need to go."

Bones followed her but I just stood where I was, I wouldn't admit it, but that horse was kinda intimidating. I've never liked horses much.

"It's alright Agent Booth! He's harmless!" Shayden called as she opened the gate for Bones to walk through.

I slowly walked past the horse and went with them.

There it was, not even two feet in. It was a large metal box of some kind and there was a bone sticking out of the top where the glass had been broken.

"Wow... ok Bones, what can you tell me?"

"It's him..." Bones said quietly, staring over at me with wide eyes. "It's the Grave Digger."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because it's in a steel box that's under the ground, but not very deep. How else do you think I can tell?" Bones sounded pretty emotional. "I need to get back to the Jeffersonian."

Shayden seemed to have enough sense to stay off to the side so there was a perimeter.

"Let's collect these bones and I need to get back to the Jeffersonian," Bones repeated. I could tell she was scared, even though she wouldn't admit it.

"Ok Bones, we'll get you back there as soon as possible, I promise," I looked at her. Damn she was beautiful!

Bones nodded. I knew she felt more comfortable at the lab, but I wanted her to be here with me for a while, I know, selfish right?

"Well how much longer will we be here?" It was so out of character for her to be afraid, but I understood.

"Not much longer," I promised.

"I'm going to go back up to the house," Shayden said quietly and she walked back up towards her house.

I wanted to hug her, (Bones, not Shayden) so much. I wanted to tell her that everything would be ok, and I wanted to hold her.

But I couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This story is getting hard to write! I don't know why though... I think there'll be only one more chapter to this though... thanks for reading!!**

**-S-D-**


	4. Our POV

**Dog With The Skull Chapter 4**

**A/N This is the last chapter. There aren't a lot of chapters I know, and it leaves you wondering "what the hell??" but I'm going to try to patch this up while I'm writing here. It's gonna have all three people's POV's on here. ((Brennan's, Booth's and mine))**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**My POV:**

**((Two Weeks after Ashley found first bone))**

**  
**

I sat on the edge of my trampoline, breathing hard. Bouncing around was not an easy thing to do, especially when you're a kinda out of shape girl like me.

I saw a black SUV coming up the driveway. I don't know how many times I'd seen that SAME SUV in the last two weeks.

I hopped off the trampoline and walked barefoot over to the gate and leaned against it. "What can I do for you guys?" I asked with a smile.

"Thanks to you calling in that bone when you saw it, we're one step closer to catching the serial killer who murdered this woman."

"Really?" I smiled. "That's great! When you catch him at least there won't be any more people who die," I REALLY hated serial killers.

"Yes, it is," Dr. Brennan told me. "We're going home today too," she told me.

"Oh," I was a little disappointed, it had been so great, having a real anthropologist there, somebody who actually worked in the career of my dreams.

"Yeah," Booth told me. "Look, you've been a real help these last couple of weeks."

"Thank you," I replied and I smiled once more.

"We just really wanted to come say goodbye and thank you," Dr. Brennan said to me.

"I have one question, but I don't know if you can answer or anything but.."

"We can try," Booth said with a smile.

"Well... I actually have two," I said with a small chuckle.

"Go ahead and ask," Dr. Brennan replied.

"Who's the serial killer?" I asked.

"We call him the Grave Digger," Agent Booth told me, and even though I could see how hard she was trying to mask it, Dr. Brennan was afraid. I didn't want to seem rude so I didn't ask why.

"Oh..." I said quietly. "Does he bury people after their dead?"

"Actually, he buries them alive," Dr. Brennan said simply.

"That's horrible!" I cringed a little at the thought.

"It is," Agent Booth glanced over at his partner. "What was the other question?" 

I thought about the question for a moment, but then decided to drop it. "It's nothing." 

"No, really, what is the question?" Booth asked with a smile.

"I was just wondering... I know you two are partners and everything, but are you dating?" I asked and the look they gave me made me blush. It was a little bit of confusion and some understanding and something else.

"No, why would you think that?" Dr. Brennan asked me.

"The way... you look at each other, I just assumed," I stopped myself in the middle of the sentence.

"We aren't dating," I could hear a little bit of sorrow in the Agent's voice.

"Oh... I didn't mean to offend either one of you," I said.

"That's ok, you didn't offend us," Agent Booth said to me.

"Alright," I said. "I should go inside. It's almost dinner."

"Yeah and our flight is soon Bones, we'd better go too," Booth said to Dr. Brennan.

"Alright," Dr. Brennan smiled a little at me and then got into the car.

I walked into the house and joined my grandparents for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Brennan's POV:**

That was a very different question that the girl had asked. Why would she think that Booth and I were dating?

We drove to the airport in silence and then boarded the plane in silence. As we were sitting on the airplane and it took off, I looked over at my partner.

"Do you think that we'll ever catch the Grave Digger?" I asked him.

Booth thought for a moment. "Yeah, Bones. I think that one day we'll catch him. It won't be easy, though. But I will never, ever let him hurt you or any of us again," Booth touched my cheek.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"For what?" 

"Everything. You're always there when I need somebody to talk to," I smiled and took his hand off my cheek and held it in my hand. I looked at our hands for a moment and then stared up at his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Bones..."

"Booth..."

We both froze after we said each others names. I really don't understand why. I think that that girl... Shayden... I think that she somehow flicked on a switch that told us something. I don't really understand what that means but I believe it's a metaphor.

I held Booth's hand gently. We were both frozen as we stared at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Booth's POV:**

The whole time she was staring at me, I couldn't decide if I should kiss her or not.

I finally decided against it, just incase she rejected it.

Something that Bones did next surprised me. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her head softly.

She slept the rest of the way to DC. It would be nice to get home and get things back to normal.

When we got back to DC, I saw the company car waiting in the Park And Pay for me. We walked over to it and she got into the passengers seat and I got into the drivers seat.

I drove her back to her apartment.

"Do you want to come in for a beer?" she asked as she climbed out.

"I would, but I have Parker tonight," I said with a small smile. "Sorry."

"No it's fine, I'll see you soon then," she turned and walked into her apartment building and I went to pick up Parker. All together, it had been a pretty good couple of weeks. And Shayden had given me an idea too.

It would take a while, but eventually I would ask my partner out on a date, maybe I wouldn't SAY it was a date, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N What do you think? Did that patch some stuff up? Hope it did!! Review please!!**


End file.
